Total Eclipse of the Heart
by StrikeMeDown
Summary: .:Jullytta:. Caminando hacia casa sola, Rachel está en peligro. O tal vez no. One-shot, posible Songfic.


**Sumario: **.:Jullytta:. Caminando hacia casa sola, Rachel está en peligro. O tal vez no. One-shot, posible Songfic.

**Disclaimer: **Aunque quisiera, Rachel y Nico no son míos, son de Rick Riordan, y no están juntos. La historia tampoco es mía, es de **Jullytta**, yo sólo tengo la traducí al español.

* * *

**Total Eclipse of the Heart**

* * *

_Date la vuelta__._

_De vez en cuando,_ Rachel se volvía un poco solitaria por su condición de Oráculo. Ella podía tener amigos, pero nunca podría tener esa cosa especial que todo el mundo quiere: amor. Al comienzo eso no la molestó, pero cada vez que ahora veía a Percy y Annabeth juntos, siente un tipo d envidia. Ella desea tener alguien a quien amar.

_Date la vuelta._

_De vez en cuando,_ Rachel se volvía un poco cansada de esperar que las cosas cambien. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, para obtener las cosas por ella misma y hacer todo sola. En tiempos como este, cuando era de noche y no tenía a nadie para llevarla a su casa después del la universidad. Ella tenía que ser fuerte y seguir caminando sola.

_Date la vuelta._

_De vez en cuando, _Rachel se volvía un poco nerviosa si tomó las malas decisiones. Que sí tal vez haya perdido sus mejores años por ser el Oráculo y renunciar al amor. Que sí ella era casi muy vieja para darse la vuelta ¿Qué pasaría sí ella se quedara su vida entera así?

Entonces Rachel notó los dos muchachos que iban a su dirección. Ella supo desde el comienzo que no tenían buenas intenciones. Asaltos hechos por violadores estaban sucediendo a lo largo de la ciudad. Claro que estaba en peligro, ¿pero que ella podía hacer? No era una poderosa semidios que podía defenderse. Ella sólo era un débil Oráculo, y estaba sintiendo un poco de miedo.

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes._

Rachel finalmente oyó el susurro y se volteó. _Y entonces vio la mirada en sus ojos. _Nico esta allí, a unos metros de distancia. La estaba mirando, diciéndole con sus manos que se aproxime.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Murmuró y se acercó a él.

"¿Salvarte es una buena respuesta?" Contestó Nico, ofreciéndole su mano. "Vamos."

Mirándolo, Rachel tomó su mano. Ella sabía que era lo que iban a hacer: viaje por sombras. Era horroroso y la pelirroja hubiera preferido cualquier otro modo de ir a casa, pero los dos chicos acercándose la hacían sentir… con miedo, sólo un poco.

Tropezó, y Nico la agarró antes de que cayera al suelo. Sólo por un segundo, sus caras estaban tan cerca… pero Rachel se dio la vuelta. Finalmente se dio cuenta a donde Nico los había llevado: su penthouse. Rachel suspiró de alivio.

"De nada." Nico se burló. Rachel sólo rodó los ojos.

"¿Estaba en peligro de muerte?" Preguntó.

"No realmente." Dijo Nico, sentándose en el sofá. Rachel se quedó mirándolo _¡Qué descarado!_

"¿Y cómo supiste donde estaba?" Por lo que ella sabía, Nico sólo podía sentir cuando las personas estaban en peligro de muerte. Nico se rió entre dientes nerviosamente. "¿Huh?"

"Como puedo decir esto…" Miró alrededor, tratando de evitar sus ojos. "Estaba… caminando a casa contigo."

No, no lo estaba. Ella no lo notó allí. Sólo sí… "Me estaba siguiendo, ¿verdad?"

Nico se encogió de hombros. "No es la gran cosa."

"Y te estabas escondiendo, también ¡Ni siquiera te noté!" Rachel gritó. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

"Hey, relájate." Nico le dio una sonrisa torcida. Rachel lo miró con incredulidad ¡Era _su_ penthouse! "Me estaba asegurando de que regresaras a casa segura."

La ira voló lejos de ella. "¿Me estabas cuidando?

"Algo así. Tú sabes sobre los violadores alrededor de la ciudad. Tú eres justamente el tipo de chica que ellos les gusta… Joven, bonita y sola."

"Oh." Rachel se sentó junto a él en el sofá. "Gracias."

Nico se levantó. "Mejor me voy ahora ¿De acuerdo, Dare?"

No quería que él se fuera. Ella lo sabía ¿Pero que le diría? _¿"No, Nico, espera"?_

"No, Nico, espera." Rachel se levantó también. "He estado… un poco sola. Te puedes quedar por un tiempo y, no sé, mirar una película, ¿esta bien?"

"No es como sí lo quisiera." Nico contestó, mirando profundamente los ojos de Rachel. Ella se veía rota. "Sólo estaba bromeando. Me encantaría, Rach."

Rachel lo golpeó en el brazo. "No fue divertido, chico muerto." Dijo, sentándose otra vez en el sofá y prendiendo la televisión. Nico se sentó al lado de ella.

Todo el tiempo en que ellos miraban la película, Rachel estaba pensando sobre como Nico se preocupaba muy a menudo por ella. Eran amigos, por supuesto, pero él era un poco diferente con ella. Más agradable. Más juguetón. Más idiota, también. Pero lo más importante: él era más vivo con ella. Percy y Annabeth siempre describieron a Nico como sarcástico y solitario, pero Rachel no lo veía así — puede que sea porque él era diferente con ella.

Y con el tiempo que compartían juntos, ella no se sentía solitaria, cansada o nerviosa. Era como sí nada estuviera perdido. Como sí todo estuviera en su lugar. ¿Puede que…

"Rach…" Nico bostezó. "Tengo sueño."

…esto sea la cosa especial que buscaba?

De repente, Rachel supo que lo necesitaba esta noche, más que nunca. Sólo estar con él y quedarse allí. En la mitad de la película, ella se había movido hacia él; ahora, acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y tratando de fingir que estaba dormida.

"Rachel, por favor, estoy cansado." Bostezó otra vez.

"Sólo duérmete, Nico." Rachel contestó contra su camisa. "Cállate de una maldita vez y duérmete, por favor."

Él sonrió y la abrazó fuerte. Algo dentro de ella estaba despertándose… y ahora ella supo el modo que él la hacía sentir: su natural oscuridad cubriéndola y protegiéndola. Como una sombra sobre ella todo el tiempo: Un eclipse total del corazón.

_Date la vuelta, ojos brillantes._


End file.
